Because there is severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Section developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. A series of six video tapes produced by the Section are distributed on a loan basis without charge. A textbook, entitled NEUROLOGICAL EPIDEMIOLOGY: PRINCIPLES AND CLINICAL APPLICATIONS, has been prepared, and a scientific quarterly journal entitled NEUROEPIDEMIOLOGY has been in publication since 1982. This journal received an Award of Merit from the Society for Technical Communication. In cooperation with the World Health Organization and the World Federation of Neurology Research Committee on Neuroepidemiology, formal courses were conducted in Caracas, Venezuela, and Shanghai, the People's Republic of China. Additional courses will be held in Nijmegen, the Netherlands: Bombay, India; and Jerusalem, Israel. A set of video tapes have been produced for training interviewers in the methodology of interviewing for case-control studies. This has been done in both Italian and in English.